Vortexx Network
The Vortexx Network was an American cable network launched in January 2013 as a spin-off channel of the now-defunct Vortexx block. During its tenure with CN XD Networks and later Aura International, Vortexx Network diverged itself from the block it was spun-off from by airing animated comedy during weekdays, weekend afternoons and Sunday mornings and action shows on Saturday mornings; the schedule became mixed towards the end of the Aura International tenure and during the short-lived Axiom tenure. Prior to April 2018, the network was a burn-off channel to Cartoon Network XD (now TeleAmerica) and broadcast several of Cartoon Network XD's original series and first-run acquisitions. In February 2017, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that Vortexx Network would turn into a repeats-only channel once the US run of season 7 of Akademi Murders is completed; however, it was later announced on March 12th, 2017 that the network would become a burn-off network. Both statements have been disregarded as of April 12th, 2017, when it was stated that the network would launch a handful of new series over Spring Break 2017, as well as acquiring the rights to Twinkle Stars from its sister network Cartoon Network XD. In September 2017, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that the channel would come under the editorial control of Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA; on November 1st, 2017, it was replaced with Aura on most providers, but continued to be available on AT&T U-verse until December 31st, 2017 and as a livestream on NickFamily Stream until Vortexx Network was eventually sold to Axiom Entertainment. On November 27th, 2017, it was announced that Curiousgorge66 Studios would completely shutter the channel on December 31st, 2017; on November 27th, 2017, Axiom Entertainment announced that they were interested in buying the network, pending regulatory approval. As of December 25th, 2017, the deal has not yet been finalized. On November 30th, 2017, in preparation for the buyout or closure, the channel's syndication rights save for Curiousgorge66 Studios-produced series were scattered across its sister networks, including intended replacement Aura. On December 31st, 2017, in the light of not having reached a deal, Vortexx Network was replaced with AuraToons on AT&T U-verse. Google Fiber will continue to provide the channel on its IPTV service while talks pertaining to a future sale continue. In February 2018, Google Fiber replaced the channel with AuraToons in the Austin, Texas market alongside a launch of both Aura and NickFamily networks on Google Fiber. In March 2018, Google Fiber stopped providing Vortexx Network in California, Kansas, Missouri, and Utah, replacing the network with AuraToons. On March 21st, 2018, Google Fiber stopped carrying Vortexx Network in Georgia and Tennessee in favor of AuraToons. On April 2nd, 2018, Jetix Cymru sued Aura International subsidiary Aura Xtreme Networks for "not committing to the sale of Vortexx Network, and allowing IPTV provider Google Fiber to drop the network in most markets where a rerun-only network would be found unprofitable". In the case, Jetix Cymru recommended that Google Fiber refrain from dropping the network in further markets until the sale has been finalized. Jetix Cymru and Aura Xtreme Networks have since reached an out-of-court settlement and were to oversee the finalization of the Vortexx Network sale until Aura Xtreme Networks entered chapter 7 bankruptcy on April 7th, 2018. On April 3rd, 2018, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that they are in talks toward finalizing the sale of the network. On April 7th, 2018, it was announced that Aura Xtreme Networks was to be liquidated, with Vortexx Network being among the first properties (the other being the English rights and masters for the dub of Shuriken and Pleats to NickFamily Studios) to be sold off. On April 9, 2018, it was reported that Axiom Entertainment will merge Vortexx Network and Anime Fuel to become V Fuel. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Vortexx Network From its launch to its replacement by V Fuel in May 2018, Vortexx Network has aired series that are/have been seen on its former sister network, Cartoon Network XD. The network previously had the rights to show Akademi Murders, up until the end of its seventh season. Since April 2017, the network has broadcast repeats of Cartoon Network XD original series, and aired several burn-off programs from the network. Aura Television Productions' contractual agreements with the network to distribute programming to the network have expired upon the network's merger and relaunch as V Fuel. Currently, all pre-''V Fuel'' Vortexx Network original series are distributed by Aura Television Productions in North America. The final regular programming seen on Vortexx Network were B-Daman Unleashed and Twinkle Stars (both anime imports), in addition to Baseball Team 106 (from Nicktoons Family), Chloe and Parody Central (both from what is now TeleAmerica). On-demand service After licensing the on-demand rights to its original series and first-run imports to Nickelodeon since Vortexx Network's 2013 launch, on May 28th, 2017, Cartoon Network XD announced that it would launch an on-demand service that also includes original series and first-run imports from Vortexx Network. Vortexx Network's portion of the on-demand service was folded in November 2017, in preparation for its sale or closure. Mobile app On June 11th, 2017, Cartoon Network XD launched a mobile app containing series from Vortexx Network, as well as several series no longer seen on the linear network. Programs found on the mobile app include, but are not limited to, Akademi Murders, Chloe, Transformers: Animated, RWBY, and Wayside. On September 16th, 2017, the app was rebranded as "Aura". Programming blocks *Wednesdays on The Web: Broadcast up until March 23rd, 2016, and the longest-running block on the network. The sole program carried over from the block to the regular schedule, Eddsworld, has since been taken off the regular schedule. *Anime O' Clock: A block of anime programming. Soul Eater, Death Note, Lucky Star, and Attack on Titan were carried over to the regular schedule when the block shut down. International channels *Germany- launched as a channel in February 2013. Broadcast in English and German; merged into Aura on February 8th, 2018. All first-run shows broadcast on the network were moved to Aura upon the merge date. *UK/Ireland- launched in March 2013. Broadcast most Cartoon Network XD original series that weren't available in the UK at the time. Merged into CN XD UK in August 2017. *Australia/New Zealand- launched in February 2013. Shuttered in July 2017. Trivia *Vortexx Network was originally to launch on October 31st, 2012 as "Vortexx Channel", but problems caused CN XD to push the launch date to January 2013 and rebrand it as "Vortexx Network". *As of October 4th, 2014, Vortexx Network is a wholly-owned property of CN XD Networks. Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Defunct